1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable two-component drinking system and more particularly pertains to facilitating the separation, stacking and storing of pluralities of components of drinking vessels such as yards of ale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drinking vessels of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, drinking vessels of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of stacking drinking vessels by conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,207 to Breslow discloses a game apparatus. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,569 to Bolte discloses drinking vessels.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe separable two-component drinking system that allows facilitating the separation, stacking and storing of pluralities of components of drinking vessels such as yards of ale.
In this respect, the separable two-component drinking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the separation, stacking and storing of pluralities of components of drinking vessels such as yards of ale.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved separable two-component drinking system which can be used for facilitating the separation, stacking and storing of pluralities of components of drinking vessels such as yards of ale. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.